


Reflections

by Merzibelle



Series: Possession [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto admires his tattoo from Jack and gets a bit more than expected when he does so. Written for Kink Bingo Round Four (2011). Prompt: mirrors/doubles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Nude, Ianto padded from the bath to the bedroom. Jack’s careful tutelage, and the communal nature of Torchwood’s showers, had long ago cured him of any modesty. As he crossed the room on his way to his dresser his reflection caught his eye. He froze in front of the full length mirror tucked into one corner of the room and slowly turned to consider his reflection. He stared at himself and wondered how Jack saw him. His eye was inevitably drawn to the tattoo nestled into the hollow of his hip. The other marks on his body were a result of Torchwood incidents, most of the scars were from weevil attacks, but this was deliberate, possessive. Ianto found his hand sliding over his skin so his fingers could trace the design.  Just that idle caress brought back the arousal which had sung through his veins as Jack tattooed him the previous week.

His cock hardened as he remembered how he’d felt, both from the tattooing itself and later, when Jack cuddled him afterwards while he shivered and cried as he recalled all the things Jack had said to him while he worked. Gwen may bat her eyes at Jack, all but fling herself at him with a neon sign screaming ‘say the word and this is yours’; however, Ianto was the one marked as Jack’s property. He was Jack’s just as Jack was his.

He stroked the tattoo one more time before letting his hand slide over to wrap his fingers around his cock. Ianto stroked his cock once before a soft tsking noise caused him to freeze in place. Slowly, his hand still encircling the base of his cock, he turned his head toward his bedroom door. Jack lounged against the frame, his eyes hooded as he watched him, and shook his head just a bit as he tsked again.

“That belongs to me,” he said.

Ianto shivered. He didn’t know if it was in fear or pleasure as Jack’s voice broke the silence in the room. He stood, frozen, and watched his lover… his Captain… as the other man straightened away from the doorframe. “Sir?” he whispered.

“Shh,” Jack said. He crossed the room to rest his hands on Ianto’s shoulders. His thumbs pressed against the base of his neck, rubbing gently, and Ianto moaned in pleasure. A low, rich chuckle rolled from Jack. The vibrations of his chest against Ianto’s back a caress of their own.  A kiss was pressed to his neck, soft nibbling bites trailed up until Jack’s lips pressed against his ear. “Do you like that, Ianto? My mark etched into your skin?” Jack murmured.

“Yes,” Ianto breathed. He couldn’t take his eyes off the mirror in front of them. He was fascinated by the sight of Jack’s hands stroking over his shoulders, fingers threading through his chest hair until they reached his nipples. Those large hands pressed flat against his chest. He breathed, slow and deep, and licked his lips while he waited for Jack to do something, anything, to him. “I do, Jack.”

A soft hum came from Jack’s throat. His fingers teased at Ianto’s nipples alternating gentle strokes with equally gentle tugs until Ianto thought he’d go mad from the teasing. Just as he drew breath to beg for more, Jack caught Ianto’s nipples between his fingers and pinched them. He slowly increased the pressure until a cry – equal parts pain and pleasure – escaped Ianto’s throat. “Please, Jack,” Ianto begged.

“What do you want?” Jack murmured. Kisses were trailed over the skin within reach while one hand stroked down Ianto’s chest toward his cock while the other continued to play with his nipples. “Shall I make you come, _tatlimse_?” Jack whispered.

A shudder which had nothing to do with the stroke of Jack’s hand over his skin and everything to do with that one word raced over Ianto’s body. He stared into the mirror, watched avidly as Jack watched him, and swallowed hard even as Jack began to slowly and steadily stroke Ianto’s cock. A whimper escaped his throat as Jack flicked his thumb over the head before squeezing the shaft. “Captain,” he whispered, “please.”

“Oh, I love that little noise,” Jack purred.  He continued to stroke Ianto’s cock while teasing his nipples but now added gentle bites and nips to his throat and shoulders to the mix.  All Ianto could do was watch and react to every teasing touch. “That tiny catch of your breath in your throat… turns me on _,”_ he said.

Ianto reached back, desperate for something to cling to, and curled his fingers around Jack’s belt. It was only then that he realized Jack was fully dressed for their evening out while he stood nude between his lover and a mirror. He arched his neck, whining softly, and thrust his hips into Jack’s stroking hand. He was flushed, sweaty and desperately wanted to come. Another whimper, wordlessly begging, escaped him to be answered by a soft chuckle from Jack.

“Yes, _tatlimse_ ,” Jack murmured.  “Watch… watch yourself shatter for me…” he ordered. A final firm stroke over his cock, a deft twist of Jack’s wrist, and Ianto climaxed hard. His come painted the mirror. One part of his mind noted that he definitely needed to clean that up before they went to bed for the night while the rest of his mind went completely blank. Several minutes passed while he rested, limp and boneless, against Jack’s chest before Ianto shook his head and smiled at Jack via the mirror.

“I need another shower,” he muttered. He felt Jack’s hold loosen as his lover stepped back and began to strip off his own clothes. A challenging look on his face as Ianto stared at Jack’s reflection. Finally, unable to take the teasing strip any longer, he turned about and reached for Jack. “Joining me then?”

“Most definitely,” Jack said. The last of his clothes fell to the floor in a heap. He looked pointedly at his cock. “I can’t go out like this, can I?”


End file.
